clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mart456t
if you are looking for Mart X, Xart456t, Marus, Marux, User:Mart456t or Proofassor Marando click here. Not likely though because this page is totally epic!!! Mart456t was born in the CPDC Hospital on January 1 1995, known as Mart at that time. Like most Calaflagusts, he was parented until his 3rd birthday, when his parents gave him Jacky and sent him off. Jacky knew how to talk in English, but very poorly, about as good as Mex. Mart had a knack for understanding things so he understood most of what Jacky had to say. They spent time together doing stuff like playing hide and seek or tag. Later when Mart turned 4, he got a prophecy about him overthrowing the current Calaflagust king and was extremely happy. He hated him. The Calaflagust who told him the prophecy said it was a one mans job, so they said there good byes and Mart456t recruited an army all around Calaflagust Island for the next 3 years. Then he got word that Jacky was kidnapped and being used as a key by the Aqueneriosius'. He didn't want people to know that he was stopping his brilliant plan because of a MONKEY, so he said he needed time to think and sent them all off to normal jobs. He spent the next 6 years searching for Jacky, but when he finally found the Aqueneriosius' castle, he was a guy named Marmoth and his monkey Jacky laughing at the Aqueneriosius' corpse. He asked Marmoth what had happened (click here for the story). Marmoth told him, and Mart456t, who was very shocked, told Marmoth that Jacky was rightfully his. So, he came back and got the people from there jobs, and they attack Lord Calaflagust and won in a few minutes. Mart was awarded with numbers, 4, 5 and 6 for his age when he started getting army men, and t for teen, as for being 13 when the actual war happened. Ever since then he was known as Mart456t. It sounds stupid, but it tells why Mart456t is better than you in every way ;) Background Mart Blayden Calaflagust was born on January 1 1995 alongside Devin203040506070puffle00XD. They'd had a rivalry since before birth. If Devin's favourite colour was Black, Mart's was white. If his was Red, Mart's was Blue. When Devin got kidnapped it was the happiest day of his life- and the only one so far. Mart had supreme intelligence, like most Calaflagust's. He learned how to talk when he was 3 hours old, which is even earlier than an average Calaflagust. Learning to read when he was 4 days old, he spent lot's of his time all the way to his 3rd birthday reading adventure books, action books and books about myths (he believed them). Early life after Mart's 3rd birthday up to his 4th, he did all the adventures he'd been reading about for the past 3 years all with his furry companion Jacky. After that, Mart got new of a prophecy about him overthrowing Lord Calaflagust. Mart was really happy, he hated him! And he spent the next 3 years all the way up to his 7th birthday gathering an army along the Island. War After sending them to jobs for 6 years so he could look for Jacky, he found at the last moment, to find that it was a guy name Marmoth who found him. So, he got everyone from their jobs and they all attacked Calaflagust Kingdom. In 5 minutes, Mart's side won. As a king Mart456t was declared the king of Calaflagust Island at the age of 13 on January 1, 2008. His crowning ceremony was on January 3, 2008. Before he became officially the king of Calaflagust Island, he made a speech about how slavery will no longer be permitted on the island and how music (his favourite hobby) shall roam this island for eternity. On this day at age 18 he still is king and it's pretty much the same as January 2008. Armies It is over a trillion dollars to start an army in the first place, but due to the fact that Calaflagust Island is known to be the wealthiest place in existence, the Calaflagust's have raised enough money to start TWO armies. One is Mart456t's Army which is an army dedicated to Mart456t. Members vow to follow Mart456t on his adventures. And their is also the No More Dragons Army, an army that protects the island from evil dragons and damage by fire/dragon body parts. Future as researched by the time agency, a few months in the future Mart gets married to Ashley Flamboir and they have a son named Mart II Mart "Big C" Mart Calaflagust on January 1, 2014. They also find out that in an unknown year Emmity breaches the Fates magical forces and flies Devin inside where they kill the Fates, take over their job and kill Mart. Fortunately Mart II had jumped into the River Styx and became almost completely immortal, and Devin couldn't control the fates of anything with ANY immortality in it. Then Mart IIII and Leo "Low-E" IIII (his B.F.F.) killed Devin and Emmity and became fates (1 day before Mart II died) :( appearance Mart456t is a blue penguin with straight blond hair and blue eyes. Due to his liking of music, you'll usually see him wearing green head phones. He wears a blue scuba mask, a spiky mecklace, a green suede jacket, and Cadence shoes under it. Now, unless your an idiot, you'll realize that the picture of Mart456t above is identical to my explanation. size Mart456t is an incredible height of 7ft1, who along with Mr Cow2 and Devin203040506070puffle00XD are the tallest penguins. Info Full name: Mart Blayden Calaflagust 456t Species: Penguin Family: Devin Clovesdell Calaflagust, Blayden Roodall Calaflagust, Clovesdell Nyvaneauv Calaflagust (neé Flamoir) Characteristics: Helpful, friendly, generous, funny, unselfish, brave and extremely thoughtful Occupation: King/Defender of Calaflagust island Hobby: Music Born: January 1, 1995 Place of birth: CDPC hospital Favorite Food: Pie Lived: Pengblade Apartments, Mart456t's Igloo Languages: English, French, Dragonese, Mermish, Gnomish, Reptide, Zomblivian trivia *Mart456t has Xart456t as an X-antibody instead of Mart456t X *Mart456t was born on January 1 *He has a conflict with Mcdonalds394. quotes Mart456t to Mart X Mart456t:Wha! A robot of me! Where have I been the last few years? Mart X:The last few months! Mart456t:You dare correct a king? Mart X:I CAN CORRECT WHOEVER I WANT, PUNK! (zaps Mart456t). Mart456t:(is dazed) mommy? Mart456t:(glares at Mart X) I need to speak to Marmoth (tromps off). ---- Mart456t to Schnunkle Grunk Mart456t:Wow, the first talking caveman able to talk in full sentences in... forever. Schnunkle Grunk:That's right cuz! Mart456t:Wait aren't you dead? Schunkle Grunk:My name is Schunkle not Dead! Mart456t:Nevermind. Schunkle Grunk:(giggles) I can't believe I'm talking to my king! Mart456t:Lord M is your king, you live in the Underworld now! Looks up at moon) oh no... (turns into Lord M) Lord M:COMMIT SUICIDE AGAIN OR GET KILLED PAINFULLY BY ME PUNK, CHOOSE ONE! Schunkle Grunk:With which arm? Lord M: >:| ---- Mart456t to MarcPeng Mart456t:Wow, you look just like a stickman! MarcPeng:WHAT!?! I thought I wasn't a stickman! Mart456t:You aren't, thought your like a twin of MarcStick from Slush Invaders I saw on my laptop! MarcPeng:Woah, I'm confused! I thought you were Wolka Flocka! Mart456t:I'm Mart, the king of Calaflagust Island! MarcPeng:Calaflagust what? Mart456t:nevermind... ---- Mart456t: Devin203040506070puffle00XD, how were you evil? Devin: I use potions. Mart456t: BUT I THOUGHT YOU WERE PURE EVIL?!!! Devin: (pauses) What?... Emmity: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Devin: Grr! I told you to calm down, Emmity! Mart456t: >:( Quotes (solo) *You can't enough of da BUTT KICKING *Nothing like old times- EXCEPT NEW TIMES XD *P-P-P-P-P-P-P-PIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE *P-W-N-S-O-M-E is the spelling of my name mister! *Itsa itsa itsa itsa MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Royal Anthem the real video was kind of innapropriate, so I uploaded this. Enjoy or get exacuted very painfully. Oh sorry, did I say very painfully? I meant EXTREMELY painfully. pictures you may like to see... Mart X Sthomas Mr Cow2 Lord Calaflagust Flamboir Studios Schnunkle Grunk Category:Mart456t's army Category:Friends of mart456t Category:Friends of Sthomas Category:Darktan's Army Category:Flamboir Studios Category:Rock Penguin Gladiator Members Category:Awesome pages Category:SUPER EPICALLY AWESOME PEOPLE!!! Category:Most Awesome characters Category:The Great Darktonian Pie War 2 participants